


For a Cause

by Superswaggykitty



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superswaggykitty/pseuds/Superswaggykitty
Summary: A few days before the Black Eagle Strike Force before begins to set out for Arianrhod, The Silver Maiden, and launch their offensive against Faerghus, Edelgard calls in three of her generals to address their concerns. This was just a quick idea. Pairings are only mentioned and hinted at.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 14





	For a Cause

Edelgard stands in the former Black Eagle classroom, running her crimson red gloves along her old desk. It is covered in dust, having been long neglected, but the emperor still holds fond memories of it. Five years ago, she would sit at that same desk, writing down notes during Byleth’s lectures, doodling when she got distracted, and smacking Linhardt awake as he slept next to her. She smiles faintly at the memories.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a strong female voice. “Your Majesty, you wished to see us?” Ingrid steps into the classroom, offering a small bow to the emperor. Behind her, Sylvain and Ashe do the same.

Edelgard frowns when she hears the uncertainty in Ingrid’s normally confident voice. She presses on, “Yes, Ingrid.” she nods to the two men. “Sylvain. Ashe. Please have a seat.”

The three Faerghans do as they are told and slide into three chairs, Sylvain pulling one out for Ingrid. She gives him a small smile. Ashe sighs as he sits down.

Edelgard stands in front of the desk, looking at her three generals in the eye. Her normally piercing lavender eyes turn soft. “I wanted to talk to you three before we advance on Arianrhod. I understand that you three may be feeling apprehensive.”

All of them avert their gazes. Even Ashe, who Edelgard remembers as being one of the most self-assured recruits before the Battle of Garreg Mach. After what happened to Lonato, she could certainly understand his reasons.

She glances at Sylvain. She recalls him telling her of his experiences with Miklan during his childhood after the battle at Conand Tower. Learning of his struggles only motivated her more. She was relieved to see him at the camp after the incident at the Holy Tomb. He was an ally that could truly relate to her cause. 

Lastly she turns her gaze to Ingrid. Much to Edelgard’s surprise, Ingrid had both shown up at the camp and pledged her loyalty to her right there and then. She said that she couldn’t stand to fight alongside the monster that was the archbishop. Ingrid had proven herself in the ensuing battle, and was granted a high position in the Imperial ranks soon after. Edelgard trusts her and knows of her loyalty, yet she can understand even her apprehensiveness when it comes to fighting her homeland.

These three have given up everything to fight for her. To fight against their homeland. The least she could do was ease their concerns.

Ashe is the first to speak. “If I may speak for everyone,” he glances at Ingrid and Sylvain, who nod in return. “All three of us have come to terms with what we chose to do. It wasn’t easy. There were times where I thought about running back to the Church. But I chose to stick with you. I- We believe in you and what you are trying to do. So, as long as you believe in us, we will fight to the very end for you, no matter who our enemy may be.” He stands up and snaps a salute to the emperor. Ingrid and Sylvain do the same.

Edelgard looks at the silver haired boy in amazement. His lime green eyes are hard with determination, and his jaw is set in a tight line. Turning to look at the other two, she sees the same expression. They all give a strong nod at her.

The emperor smiles after a moment. “At ease.” They sit back down. “I do believe in you. You all have done so much for me and the Empire. I was foolish to think that you did not have it in you. Thank you, my friends. You are dismissed.” The trio bows before striding out of the room.

Edelgard turns to look at the Black Eagles flag still hanging in the classroom. With a solid nod of her head, she confidently marches out of the room, ready for what ever may come her way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spontaneous thing that I wrote, so I'm sorry if it wasn't very good or polished. Thank you for taking the time to read it though! Let me know if anyone wants me to make a series out of this. I have plenty of time because of quarantine and all, so it would be updated frequently. Have a good day everyone! :)


End file.
